Order and Chaos
by James the Justice-sal
Summary: Junkrat annoys Symmetra. One shot.


The Temple of Anubis was the sight of today's battle; the blazing Sun beamed down onto the combatants as they prepared their defenses.

With a little help from Lucio's speed boost, Symmetra was already at her favourite spot: the little room at the right of the entrance. It was the perfect place for her turrets. Any who stepped through would be vaporized in seconds. She swiftly got to work as the clock counted down. She placed three inside, all perfectly aligned on the wall, and three outside, those also perfectly aligned. She stood back, a finger to her chin, and admired her work for a moment.

Her attention was suddenly drawn from the turrets when she heard the sound of something wooden patting against the ground. To her horror, the man known as Junkrat was hobbling towards her.

Junkrat was the total opposite of her. While she was all about order, he was all about chaos. Just looking at him made her nose wrinkle in disgust. Everything about him irritated her. The way he was always leaning to one side because of his peg leg; his ridiculous hair that always seemed to be on fire for some reason; the loud, ear-splitting noises his grenades and mine made. He was an irritable nuisance.

The smell of fire and smoke shot up her nose when he limped passed her. Again, her nose wrinkled.

"G'day, cobber!" He said as he passed her.

"Hello," she said in clear disgust. She reluctantly shielded him.

"Thanks, mate!"

She watched him fling his trap down in the corner of her turret filled room.

"Ah, that's a good spot," he said, happily.

"Are you sure you want to put it there?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. It was leaning awkwardly against the wall.

"Of course!" He said.

It was an ugly stain on her beautiful turret filled room.

For now, she would have to put with him, but she wasn't sure how much she could take.

The match had begun.

Junkrat had immediately began launching random grenades through the room door, spamming the entrance. Symmetra was doing the same with her giant blue balls of death. Things had been going well so far, the two of them denying the enemy team entrance. That was until Genji, the cyborg ninja, suddenly appeared at the doorway. Symmetra knew exactly what he was planning.

"Wait, stop!" Symmetra called to Junkrat over the sounds of exploding grenades. But either he hadn't heard her or was plainly ignoring her because he continued with his grenade barrage.

And then Genji responded just how Symmetra knew he would, by deflecting the grenades right back at them. Her turrets, his trap, and the two of them were obliterated instantly.

Back in the spawn room, Symmetra stared at him angrily.

"Sorry about that, mate!" He said, giving her a toothy grin.

The angry stare continued all the way back to her now turret-less room. They had almost lost the point as well, but thankfully their team knew what they were doing, unlike a certain Australian, and had somehow held onto it. Despite the anger she felt towards him, she shielded him again.

Symmetra managed to get a couple of turrets back up as Junkrat once again irritated her by flinging his trap into a random place.

The turrets managed to take out a couple of people, as did Junkrat's grenades, but then Symmetra's greatest nemesis showed up: Winston. He placed his barrier down and zapped her turrets away in an instant

"Ahahaha... Oh, excuse me," he said.

He then began zapping Junkrat.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he was electrocuted.

Both Junkrat and Symmetra backed out of the room until they were out in the open. Symmetra began vaporizing Winston with her beam, but then suddenly Junkrat flung his mine at Winston sending them both flying into the air, thus knocking Winston out of range of her beam. They both eventually landed, and with Winston's barrier down, Junkrat landed a couple of grenades at him, but all that did was make him angry. Suddenly, Winston went into a fit of rage and began knocking Junkrat around the tight area while he launched grenades all over the place in a panic.

Symmetra could only cower in the corner, her ears ringing from the sounds of explosions as grenades rained down. Finally, Junkrat was defeated, a bunch of grenades falling from his corpse. Even in death, he couldn't help but make a racket.

Winston suddenly turned her attention to her. She gulped before Winston preceded to punch her in the face.

Once again, they found themselves in the spawn room. Also once again, Symmetra angrily stared at him. She had a headache and a black eye. She was really beginning to lose her patience with him, not that she had much for him to begin with. He didn't help matters by whining about needing shields. She gave in and shielded him, but this was the last time.

Luckily, her teleporter was ready to deploy. She placed it somewhere she was sure the enemy team wouldn't find it. She, of course, put it exactly in the middle of the room. She lined up a few turrets on the walls around it, admired her work, and then headed back to her previous spot.

Junkrat was nowhere to be seen. She was hoping he had decided to go elsewhere, but as if on cue, he appeared again.

"Thanks for the teleporter, mate!" He smiled.

He had died again. Symmetra shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was regretting not putting the teleporter on the edge of a cliff. And this time, she didn't shield him. He was more than likely going to drop dead again, anyway.

She was right.

The two of them continued their spam at the entrance when Winston showed up again.

"Don't worry," Junkrat said, yanking the tire from his back. "I've got him this time!" He placed the tire to the ground before shouting: "Fire in the hole."

He did indeed 'get him', but he also got himself. She looked at the two corpses at her feet and once again gave her head a shake. At was if he enjoyed blowing himself up.

Once he was back, Symmetra's teleporter senses started tingling.

"My teleporter is under attack!" She shouted as she hurried back to the spot where she had placed it.

When she finally arrived, she was surprised to see Tracer standing in front of her teleporter with her leg caught in Junkrat's trap. Also next to the trap was a mine. Fear was etched all over her face. She knew exactly what was coming. Symmetra grinned as the mine exploded, taking Tracer out.

It was very considerate of Junkrat to put a trap by her teleporter. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

She headed back to him.

"How's the teleporter?" He asked as he continued launching grenades.

"Fine, thank you," she said with a rare smile. This time, she gladly shielded him.

She joined him, spamming her orbs.

With their combined spam, they took out several enemy teammates.

"Aiming's overrated!" He said.

"I agree," she replied.

But the spam didn't stop suicidal Reindhart from charging right towards them.

"Look out!" Junkrat cried out as he knocked her out of the way. Reindhart pinned Junkrat against the wall, taking him out instantly.

Reindhart suddenly pulled a pumpkin out of nowhere, tossing it into the air. Just as he was about to hit it with his hammer, he said:

"One hundred percent German pow-argh!"

The grenades left over from Junkrat's corpse had taken him out. That's what you get for posing, she thought.

Symmetra suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over her at his heroic death. He had sacrificed himself for her. She would never forget him...

And then he came hobbling back having respawned. Well, it was a still a nice thing for him to do.

A minute later, and the match was over. They had somehow won.

"We make an alright team, me and you," he said, giving her a thumbs up.

She hated to admit it, but he was right. She watched him hobble away with some affection. Maybe that Junkrat wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
